


Naughty and Nice

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Liam Payne, christmas theme, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is called over to Liam's house for a talk, but gets a surprise present instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty and Nice

Zayn shivered as he walked from his car to his home. The winter weather was really rolling in. When he go to the door, he found a note from Liam asking that he come over so they could talk. He thought it was a bit odd. Liam could have called, but oh well. He wouldn't turn down a chance to see the handsome man again.

He arrived at Liam's large home and was surprised to find the door unlocked. He walked into the foyer and was about to call Liam's name when he saw a note that said "This way please" followed by a bunch of red arrows that led him to the living room. 

There he found Liam trussed up on the couch.

He had been stripped down to his red boxers. Liam's forearms were pressed together behind his head and secured with red gift wrapping ribbon. His legs were straight out in front of him, spread out, and with his ankles secured to each end of his brown heavy coffee table with blue wrapping ribbon. Silver ribbon had been wrapped around his mouth a few times ending in a bow over his mouth effectively gagging him. There was also a note taped to his chest and mistletoe dangling over his head.

Zayn removed the note as gently as he could and read it to himself. 

"Dear Zayn,

Forgive me for calling you over here like this, but I just had to let you know that I'm completely in love with you and want you to be my boyfriend. I've had a crush on you for the better part of a year, but because I'm a twat, I never told you how I felt. Until now that is. And as a way of asking for your forgiveness for my twatishness, I offer myself to you as a present. Don't untie me until you're satisfied, or I am ;). There's a box of items for you. Check them out if you like.

Love Liam

P.S. - I'm really ticklish"

Zayn giggled at the note that was obviously written in Louis' handwriting and not Liam's. 

He shook his head as he reread the note, the last line making him think that this was how Louis and possibly Nick had gotten Liam into this position.

Not that he was complaining.

Liam frantically pulled at his bonds and tried to speak through his gag, but it was no use. He hadn't wanted Zayn to see him like this, but leave it to Louis to come up with something like this and then tickle him into this position when he had refused to go through with it. And that twat Nick helped him. Those two were a menace.

"So, is the note true?"

Liam didn't know what he was talking about. He had no idea what the note on his chest had said as Louis hadn't allowed him to read it. Liam shrugged as best he could.

"The note says your ticklish" Zayn asked, purposely ignoring the rest of the note. He could address that later. "Is it true?"

Zayn almost laughed as Liam's eyes widened comically and he shook his head.

"You're such a terrible liar Li" Zayn said as he took off his leather jacket revealing a black jumper along with his dark blue jeans and black boots.

He walked towards the bound man. Zayn stroked his right foot, up his leg, along his side, his armpit and eventually stopping at his arms. He grinned as Liam giggled through his gag.

"See? You were never very good at lying to me" he said as he stood behind the couch and planted his fingers in Liam's armpits. "Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you don't end up on Santa's naughty list."

Zayn glided his nails all over Liam's armpit. Liam wiggled in his bonds and tried to rock from side to side, but Zayn followed his every move and Liam was unable to escape his tickling touch. 

"HAFHAFHAFHAFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAFAHAFHAFHAFHAFAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam laughed and begged through his gag, but Zayn ignored him and kept right on tickling. He used different techniques and pressure to try and get the most laughter out of Liam. What seemed to work best was having four fingers in each armpits with his thumbs braced against Liam's back. Then digging in the center of each armpit with the four fingers.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAAFAHAFAHHAHAHAHAA"

Liam bounced up and down on the couch laughing wildly. He tried to lean right and left, but all he did was make the tickling worse. When he leaned left, Zayn would use both hands to tickle his right armpit and vice versa. Zayn then began switching tickles between armpits. He would tickle one pit and when Liam leaned away, Zayn would tickle his other pit, driving him back to Zayn's other waiting hand.

This kind of tickling left Liam uncoordinated and off balance. Soon enough he just sagged onto the couch and laughed thanks to Zayn's ticklish touch. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEEEEEHAHAHA"

Zayn leaned forward a bit and tickled his way down Liam's naked torso. He claw tickled Liam's ribs. Liam laughed and curled forward in hopes of getting away. Zayn simply gripped his ribs from behind. He squeezed and massaged each ticklish rib. 

"AHAHAHAHEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAA"

When Liam would curl forward a bit too far for Zayn to grip his ribs properly, he just moved back up to tickling Liam's armpits until he leaned back enough for Zayn to get at his ribs again. Over and over this occurred. Liam leaning forward when the rib tickling became to much, only to have his poor pits assaulted and forced back into his original position and have his ribs tickled once again.

"ANAHAHAHAHAHAHAFHAFHAFAHAFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn kept this up for a while before leaning forward a bit more and tickling down to Liam's sides and stomach.

He squeezed Liam's sides and clawed at his tummy. Instead of curling forward like Zayn expected him to, he actually leaned back against the couch and rolled his body as much as his bonds would allow in an effort to dislodge Zayn's tickling fingers.

"HEHEHEHEEEEEEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam rolled and jumped as he was tickled, but no matter what he did, he couldn't get away. Zayn just went on and on enjoying the feeling of Liam's quivering skin under his fingertips. He squeezed and scratched, following the bound man's movements and enjoying the laughter that his tickling brought forth.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAH"

Zayn continued tickling all over Liam's heaving upper body. He would tickle one armpit and one of his sides and then switch, making Liam squirm back and forth. After switching, he would then catch Liam off guard with vigorous rib tickles before going back to switching, adding the rib tickling to the mix.

"AHFHAFAHAAFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAFAHAHAAA"

Liam's belly laughs were intermixed with squeals when Zayn started blowing raspberries on his neck, occasionally nipping at the skin with his teeth as well.

"EEEEEFHEHEHEHEHEHEFHEFHEFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA"

Zayn tickled and tickled until Liam had begun shaking in silent laughter. He then began to slow his tickles before eventually stopping and walking around to the front of the coffee table to check out the box that Louis had so helpfully left for him.

Liam giggled and breathed heavily through his nose as Zayn examined the items in the box. Feathers, chocolate syrup, baby oil, a few towels, a long cylindrical silver vibrator with a rounded tip, a pair of scissors and lube. Zayn grinned shaking his head. He'd need the lube later, if he were lucky.

Grabbing the feathers, Zayn stood up and stepped over Liam's leg to crouch down between them, directly in front of Liam. His bound captive looked at him with his teary puppy dog eyes pleading to be set free. Zayn resisted and distracted himself by examining the items in his hands. The feathers, which were of the peacock variety, were various shades of blues and greens, all swirling together. They were rather long and had soft downy fronds all over. He held them up for Liam to see and watched as his eyes widened.

He placed the tip of the feathers against Liam's inner thighs and slowly pushed them upwards and inside of his boxers. Liam squirmed and shook his legs trying to get the feathers out, but Zayn kept pushing forward until he no longer could. Zayn then began twirling the feathers between his fingers, spinning them round and round tickling Liam's crotch, his soft inner thighs and the crease where his crotch and thighs meet. 

The effect was electric.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAMPHHAGHAFHAFHAFHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

The soft fronds were everywhere. They varied in size, some long some short, and they managed to tickle all over. He felt every lingering brush of the feathers, leaving behind a ticklish itch that Liam was desperate to scratch. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAFHAHAHHAEEEEEEFMPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEE"

Zayn continued to twirl the feathers and began to notice Liam's hips jerked up and moving in a circular motion as he laughed. They seemed to be moving on their own. 

"Looks as though you like my tickles Li" Zayn teased as he continued twirling the feathers.

Liam jerked and laughed as he was softly teased and tickled. Not only were the feathers tickling his thighs, they were were also brushing along his penis every so often, sending waves of delight up his spine. He gasped through his laughter, but then grunted in disappointed when Zayn pulled the feathers away. 

Zayn then replaced the feathers with his fingers and skittered them along his thighs, squeezing the backs when ever Liam would jerk away from the inner thigh tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAFJAFHAFHAFHAAAA"

Zayn kept it up for a few minutes more before pulling his hands away. He giggled as Liam sagged in relief. Zayn returned to the box, grabbed the baby oil and returned to his position between Liam's bound legs. He coated Liam's upper body in the baby oil. Set the bottle down and resumed tickling.

Liam laughed hard into his gag as Zayn's slick fingers tickled his armpits. He ran his fingers quickly in the sensitive hallows. Never slowing down at all. Zayn tickled all over Liam's slippery upper body. Ribs, tummy, sides, navel and back to the armpits. Not one spot was safe from Zayn's dastardly tickling.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAPWEASEHAHAHAHAHAPWEASEHAHAHAHAHSTAPHHAHAHA"

Liam bounced around in his bonds. He continued his movements from earlier, though he did have to make a few adjustments. Curling forward didn't do any good this time, so when Zayn tickled his armpits, Liam would arch his back. However, the only thing that did was give Zayn access to his very ticklish rib cage. Zayn would go for it and Liam would involuntarily curl and hunch forward, allowing Zayn access to his armpits, sides and tummy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEHEHEAHAHAHAA"

This went on for a while, with Zayn even going so far as to tickle Liam's neck and ears whenever he would hunch forward. Liam continued to laugh hysterically, even after Zayn had stopped and returned to the box. He wiped his hands clean with one of the towels before picking up the bottle of chocolate sauce and putting it on the table between Liam's bound feet.

Zayn sat on his knees in front of the coffee table, between Liam's feet and and started to tickle them. He scrabbled his fingers up and down the large soles, watching as Liam released a fresh round of laughter. He tickled all over and discovered that though the whole of each foot was ticklish, Liam's arches and toes were his worst spots, so Zayn focused on them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

He spidered his fingers in his arches and used his fingers to tickle beneath and between each of his long toes. Zayn got had a great view of Liam's face throughout this whole thing because every time Zayn hit a particularly sensitive spot, Liam would lurch forward, his laughing tear stained face clearly visible. His eyes were squeezed clothes and he guffawed through his gag. Zayn looked on fondly as he tickled. He'd always loved Liam's laugh and the squishy smiling face he made whenever he was really happy. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAH" 

Liam's legs shook and he bounced around on the couch once again and his poor sensitive feet were tickled and tickled. Zayn masterfully exploited his weakness and Liam was helpless to resist.

"AAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Liam sagged in relief as Zayn finally stopped torturing him. He closed his eyes and lay back against the couch and tried to regain control of himself. He then felt something run down his foot. He opened his eyes and blinked away the tears to find Zayn holding the bottle of chocolate syrup upside down and squeezing the sticky substance onto his foot.

Liam weakly shook his head as Zayn lowered his mouth to his foot. However, when Zayn's tongue made contact with Liam's foot, he froze up and then relaxed when Zayn continued licking. He squirmed, hissed behind his gag and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. 

Zayn held down the foot he was licking to keep Liam from flailing and used his other hand to tickle Liam's left foot.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAMMMMMMMAHA"

"I love chocolate. Don't you?" Zayn asked between licks.

Zayn grinned at the pleasurable sounds Liam made. Knowing that it was him making Liam feel so good was a definite boost to his ego and only made him want to continue. He cleaned Liam's soles and toes of the delicious chocolate only to add more and start all over again, until the bottle was half empty.

Zayn changed positions so that he was now sitting in front of Liam's left foot and covered it in chocolate syrup. Once satisfied, he placed his right hand on top of Liam's foot, placed his tongue against Liam's heel and licked all the way up to his toes, while his free hand tickled Liam's other foot.

"MMMMMMMPHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOO"

Zayn licked and sucked adding syrup throughout until the bottle was completely empty.

"Looks like we're out of syrup Li" Zayn said as he licked his lips. "You're pretty lucky. I could have done that to you all night" 

Zayn observed the wrecked man in front of him. Liam was shuddering and his toes curled as he attempted to recover from Zayn's tickling tongue. He was breathing heavily through his nose and his upper body still glistened from the baby oil Zayn had rubbed on him earlier.

Zayn dropped the empty syrup bottle back into the box and picked up the vibrator. 

"Is this yours Liam?" He asked as he held it up for him to see. "You really are a naughty boy."

Zayn stood up and walked behind the couch. Liam heard Zayn turn the vibrator on and wondered what exactly he was going to do with it. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

Zayn lowered the vibrator to Liam's right armpit & pressed it in. He then used his other hand to tickle softly Liam's other armpit. Liam groaned into his gag and began laughing as Zayn increased the pressure of his tickling.

"AAAHHHHHMMMMMMMMMAHAHAAAAFHAHAHAHAHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn glided the vibrator all over Liam's torso and tickled any area he could reach. The buzz of the vibrator had Liam shaking in his bonds. The vibrations tickled him like nothing else ever had. This combined with the tickling from Zayn's fingers was beginning to drive him mad. He was desperately overwhelmed with sensations and wanted nothing more than for Zayn to touch him. Liam's cock was straining against his boxers and the feel of the fabric rubbing against it was adding to the swirling pleasure building in his stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAUUUUUGGHHHAHAHAH"

Zayn could hear Liam's desperate cries for relief, but like a kid on Christmas, he wasn't done playing with his gift yet. So, he continued the tickle torture and leaned forward some to glide the vibe over his aching dick. 

"YEEEESSSSSSHAHAHAHAAPWEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHPWEASEHAHAHAHAAA"

Zayn let the vibe touch Liam's dick and his groin, his hips jerking so he could feel more than just the taste that Zayn was giving him.

"PWEASEHAHAHAHAHAYEESSSSHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Zayn chuckled as he pulled the vibe away, walked back to the front of the coffee table and sat down. 

He placed the vibrator on Liam's foot and pressed it deep into his arch. Liam moaned as his toes curled and he rolled his hips. Zayn then reached over to Liam's other foot and began tickling, smiling as Liam laughed breathlessly. 

"OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMHAHAHAHAHAFHAFHAFHAFHAFHAHAHAHAHAAAA"

For the next hour Zayn focused all his attention on Liam's feet. Switching the vibes back and forth as well as tickling. Liam was mewling into his gag, laughing and begging.

Zayn eventually stopped the torture. He turned off the vibe and placed it back into the box. He then grabbed the scissors and walked to the back of the couch. He carefully cut the ribbons that had been gagging Liam all night and depriving Zayn of his laughter.

"Oh---Zayn---Zayn please---oh my god---please---AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn placed the scissors down on the end table and drilled his fingers in Liam's armpits. Liam's laughter rang throughout the house as his sensitive hallows were tickled.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The tickling was a repeat of what had happened earlier. Liam curling and rolling his body to get Zayn to stop tickling his torso, only to be foiled every time and tickled that much more. He twisted and turned as he sputtered, laughed and shrieked. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEPLEASEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHZAYNSTOPHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA----------"

Liam's body convulsed under Zayn's fingertips as he was tickled into oblivion. Zayn had managed to tickle him into silence and still he continued. 

"You're so incredibly sexy like this" Zayn whispered. "I really must thank Louis for what he's done."

Zayn stopped his tickling, walked around the couch and managed to shuffle Liam's boxers down, setting his cock free. Liam's dick was rock hard, the head was almost purple. He walked to the box and retrieved the vibrator. Turning it on, he placed it against Liam's dick and gently moved it up and down. Liam's hips jerked up and he begged Zayn to let him cum.

Instead of making him cum immediately, Zayn wanted to draw it out a little bit more. He continued his slow gliding of the vibe along Liam's shaft and balls and he also tickled his tummy and navel, feeling his abs flex under the torture.

"UUUGHPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEFUCKZAYNPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE" Liam practically sobbed.

Zayn stopped his teasing and tickling. He turned the vibrator up to the highest setting and placed it at the base of his cock. He then sat down in front of Liam's feet and began tickling as he sucked on his toes, still tasting remnants of chocolate there.

Liam moaned and let out a stream of "yes oh yes" over and over again.

And he wasn't the only one affected.

Zayn had grabbed the lube, poured some in his hand and was rapidly jacking himself off. He still somehow managed to focus his attention on one of Liam's feet and was still tickling with his tongue.

Soon enough, all this attention sent Liam over the edge. He arched his back, growled low in his throat and came with a shout as a seemingly endless stream of cum splattered against his heaving chest. 

Zayn followed moments after and came all over his hand with Liam's name on his lips.  
He then grabbed one of the towels from the box, cleaned himself off and tucking himself back into his trousers. He then retrieved another towel and cleaned Liam off as well.

He looked up and made eye contact with Liam for a moment before looking away again, suddenly shy. Liam lay there quietly as Zayn continued to clean him off and then set about releasing him from his Christmas bondage. 

The last thing Liam remembers before dozing off was Zayn kissing his forehead and whispering "You've been such a good boy Liam."

************************************************************************

When Liam awoke, he was still on the couch, but he was laying length wise. He had a small heart attack when he couldn't move, but then realize that it was just Zayn laying against his chest. The two men were snuggled up together under a blanket and from the feel of things, he wasn't the only one in nothing but his boxers.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked startling Liam.

"Yeah. Better than okay actually."

"Good. I was worried. You know, that maybe I had pushed you too far."

"No. It was amazing. Don't worry" he finished as he kissed Zayn's forehead. 

The two lay in content silence before Zayn spoke again.

"Um, Liam?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something, and you don't have to answer, but is it true? Are you---are you in love with me?"

Liam's heart flew up into his throat.

"Louis. I know he wrote the note that led me here and--and he said that you were in love me for almost a year" Zayn continued as he settled his chin on Liam's chest, looking up at his face. 

Liam cheeks flushed crimson. 

"Is it true?"

"Uh---yeah--yeah it's true. I'm in love with you. Have been for a while now."

Zayn face lit up with a beautiful smile before claiming Liam's lips in a heated kiss.

"I'm in love with you too" he managed to say between kisses.

Liam wrapped his arms around Zayn, rubbing his hands along his sides.

Zayn giggled into a kiss and full out laughed when Liam kept it up. He pulled back squirming in his grip.

"LIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIAM! NOHO! AHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh yes Zayn. I think it's time to see how much of a good boy you've been this year" Liam finished as he tickled Zayn and managed to move them off the couch.

"Because you were pretty naughty today and I would hate for you to end up with coal in your stocking" he finished as he scooped a giggling Zayn up into his arms and carried him upstairs.


End file.
